A Sick Day
by Kozuezz
Summary: Maki had planned something special for Nico's birthday but she never knew that Nico was worried about her all along. An eventful event leads to a better understanding between the two lover bird (I am quite bad with summary)
1. chapter 1

Maki was never the sincere type. Rarely people caught her being honest with her feelings in any occasion, for her it is way better to just stay quiet and keep out of other peoples' business. Even her parent had suffer a great amount of pain dealing with their one and only daughter.

However as cold as she can be there is one person who always become the witness to the side of the mysterious maki that not many are accustomed to and that is yazawa nico.

"nico-nico-nii"

Maki favourite catchphrase. Ever. Nico is not really that special compared to others but what make her so unique in maki's eye is the passion that she reserved in the world of idol and also her nature of being very honest with her feelings. Although at times, maki thought nico is such an annoying brat (which herself is) with such a non-idealistic dream of becoming the universe no.1 super idol, she never gets bored with that unique side of the older girl.

As time progressed, she find herself drifting nearer and nearer to nico's adorable side until... She is the one who confessed her feelings first.

"Gah!! " shouted the red head

"I cant take this anymore! What does she want?! I cant understand body language thank you very much nico-senpai!! "

Now most of you might be wondering what happened to the all mighty nishikino maki. Here's one word to explain, nico. It was just few more days left till nico's birthday and maki... She havent decide what to give her girlfriend as her birthday present. Yet. Okay we all know maki is the succesor of the nishikino hospital which means she is a perfictionist complex kind of person.

So a special present for a special person that is the issue we are witnessing now. Live.

"Maki-chan..Have you be-"

"NICO-CHAN! I-I... Uh... Was t-trying... To.. Fix this little thing. " maki was suprised by nico, she cant let nico know about this event that she had planned over a month.

"What's wrong maki-chan? "Nico look at the redhead with a pair of confusing red eyes

"N-Nothing! I was trying to... Umm.. Fix my music sheet and practise it before my next recital!" maki put up a forced smile that obviously cannot deceived nico

"Hmmm... I see.. "Maki wasn't expecting nico to look so sad from her little silly respond

"Umm.. Nico-cha-"

"Oh okay then! I was just checking up on you! I wouldn't want to become a bad senpai for not taking care her of kouhai! Hehe" It stung her heart to say all of that but It is true that these past few days Maki had been avoiding her senpai for the sake of keeping secret about the birthday suprise.

Now the redhead think that she had went overboard with her senpai.

"Nico-chan I jus-"

"Nico-nico-nii! " that just really suprised Maki

"See i knew that the super 'nico-nico-nii' would cheer maki-chan up! "Nico's expression seems like she was carrying a heavy burden, alone.

"You know Maki-chan, we are lovers now and if you have problem you can just tell me... I will definitely try and help you.. Well that's what i hope" Okay that last sentences has every wrong sign in it. Maki starled at the older girl's remarks about her.

'Is she really worried about me?' Maki thought to herself

"Nico-chan i have something to-"

"It's okay i get it everyone need sometimes alone.. Today i'll be going home early.. My mom is not at home and i need to take care of my siblings" Nico hurried to the table beaside the window and grab her bag.

She took a glance at Maki and gave a faint smile toward the redhead.

'Was it my imagination? Her face looks kinda red and pale... '

"bye Maki-chan... See you tommorow"

Nico's farewell interrupted Maki-chan's thought and before she could reply the ravenhead leave the younger girl all alone inside the music room.

'There is definitely something wrong with

Nico-chan. She doesn't smile like often. Something is bothering her... Is it me? ' Maki was loss at thought. Nico was never the type to be affected by her surrounding. The only thing that could affect her mood easily are idol and her..

'Crap.. It is my fault.. I avoided her too much.. I seriously need to make-up with her..tommorow" Without wasting any time Maki decide on the best gift she could ever give to her one and only girlfriend.

'she would be suprise' Maki thought

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What she didn't come to school today?! "

Just when she thought she would give her girlfriend the best present ever... Something came up

"Yes... Yesterday Nicocchi was also not feeling well. In fact she had been like that for these past 3 days.. " said Nozomi, who was exchanging looks with Eli while crossing her arms.

Neither one of them expect that Nico's birthday would turn out like this and they had spend so much time preparing it especially a certain redhead.

"3 DAYS?! Then why doesn't she rest at home? We could have celebrate her birthday today! " exclaimed Maki towards both of her senior who are standing right infront of her.

"We did told her that but Nico-chan said her birthday is not that important... " there was a long pause in Eli's sentence...

"She wanted to find out why you keep avoiding her..and she was worried that you might have problems that you dont want to share, Maki.." Eli look at Maki straight in the eyes "plus she had been so busy with her siblings and... I think she overexert herself to the point she got ill.. "

"This is all my fault... "Maki bit the bottom of her lips

"Its okay Maki-chan.. We all know that you were trying to suprise Nicocchi, that's all. That's why she still doesn't know about your suprise, we also tried our best to keep your secret even though Nicocchi keeps on insisting us to tell her what is wrong with you." Nozomi reasurred Maki.

"She still doesn't know?! "

Maki's eyes widened in disbelief

"Nope. So go and visit her today. I think she is all alone right now since her mother going to take her siblings somewhere else for the whole day. She might be lonely there all alone. Just for you to know Nico-chan doesn't really like being lonely" Eli gave a soft smile to Maki enough to make her blush.

"What about you guys? " asked Maki

"Don't worry about it. We can celebrate Nicocchi's birthday tommorow...after you nursing her back to health" that final statement once again set maki's face all red till the tip of her ears.

She was blushing and Nozomi was smiling plus grinning along with Eli.

'Ah, youth! It's refreshing! ' Nozomi thought

'They just know what to say.' Maki pouted

"Now go along. Don't keep her waiting"

Maki bowed to them as a thanks, gave them a wave of goodbye and started to sprint as fast as she could to yazawa nico's house. She hoped everything would be alright.

'why am I so blind?! Of course anyone would be hurt and worried if somebody that you love keep on ignoring you! Even I would be sad.. No wonder yesterday her face was so plushed.. I bet I dissapointed nico-chan. She came in to check on me with her unstable condition only to be push out by me.. " the redhead speed got even faster as she think of her senpai

"I'm sorry nico-chan... "

"I'm sorry.. "

She repeatedly say it, hoping that it would reach Nico-chan by the time she arrive there.

'I am very sorry... '

And finally tears streamed down her cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What she hoped to be a miracle turns out to be a disaster. When she arrived at nico's house the door was not locked at all. She knock few times but no one answer so she took the option to just enter.

Maki had been to nico's house quite few times and although it's painful for her to admit she is like one of nico's family now. Even the older girl mother is very kind,caring and treated her equally as her own daughter. So maki is quite accustomed to the place.

Her steps were halted when she entered the kitchen. Maki's eyes widened and her whole hand shake in anguish, what she saw on the floor was..

"Nico-chan!!! "

The ravenhead was lying on the floor with a broken glass on her left hand and a packets of medicine on her right hand. The floor was wet with some kind of colourless liquid and near the ravenhead were some equipment for cooking. It seems like the older girl suddenly fainted while trying to take her medicine and try to hold on to the the table but was slipped because the floor is wet.

Her left hand was bleeding from the shard of glass that cut it and her head had a big bump on it. Her right hand was fine but there was a slight bruise due to her trying to hold on to the table. Maki ran to the small figure that was lying on the floor.

"Nico-chan!!!!"

"Nico-chan!!!!"

The redhead countlessly called out to her name but it seems like there was no respond at all. She stand up and carry the older girl in a bridal style towads the nearest couch in the living room then she ran to nico's room to find some first aid kit and fortunately she did find some.

'Okay Maki please calm yourself down... Your senpai is hurt and she need you right now.. Take a deep breath and calm down... You are nishikino's daughter. You can do this'

She returned to face her senpai who is lying on the couch. Her face was really pale and it seems like her fever is getting worse.

'I need cold towel, medicine, bandage, antiseptic... '

Maki listed down all the necessary things to treat nico's injury and if she doesn't do this properly the older girl might be infected with bacteria and that could lead to fatality which can be a huge problem

"N-nghh... " Nico groan after a while

"Nico-chan! Are you alright?! "Maki respond

"M-Maki.. Chan..? What-.. Ugh! " she tried to look at maki but suddenly her head spin in agony, before Nico knew it she was writhing in pain.

It felt so utterly painful with every second that pass by. When? How? Why? She doesn't know what happened nor remember anymore. But one thing for sure, Maki is there with her. That alone is enough to reasurred her that everything is going to be fine although the ravenhead felt a bit guilty for worrying her kouhai especially on her birthday.

'Sorry maki-chan, I will leave evrything in your hand.'


	2. Chapter 2

Maki was seriously panicked when her senpai fainted for the second time after writhing in pain

"Her eyes telling me to... take care of her.. " the redhead unconciously whispered to herself while examining the older girl in front of her

'I will not let you down, Nico-chan! 'she thought to herself briefly before she got up and ran towards the kitchen to fetch the medicine that Nico had tried to take just now.

She lifts up Nico-chan bangs and collided her forehead with the opposite girl

'mmmm... Very warm.. In fact its quite hot.. I need few cold towel for this fever to subside' she got up once again and went to Nico's bathroom to grab a bucket of water and few clean mini towels. She soak them in the cold water for about 10 minutes before rinsing it for 2 times.

Once she's done she put one on Nico's forhead, the other one around the older girl's neck, two more under Nico's armpit and lastly on her tummy. The older girl was frantically shivering everytime her skin make contact with the cold air around her. Upon noticing this the redhead grab a black blankets nearby to protect her senpai from the wretch feeling of cold air or else it would just drive her more insane.

After Maki is done with the towels she proceed to treat the wound on Nico's left hand which was cause by the pieces of glass that had broke. The younger girl took Nico's injured hand to take a look, but soon realize that they were having physical contact unintentionally and her face started to blush once again.

She swear this is the third time she blushes today, all because of a certain girl in front of her.

'What the heck Maki! This is no time to play around! You need to focus and be analytical!' she thought. She looks at Nico's hand gently

'Doesn't seems like her life is threatened...'

She pick up the first aid box that she had found in Nico's room and took out a bottle of antiseptic, one roll of bandage and 2 gauze.

She slowly apply the yellowish liquid on to the older girl's wounded hand, not wanting her to feel any pain. Then she wrap her hand to protect it from any serious infection and put it in place by using gauze.

Maki's step back after finishing what she's doing. She swept the sweat on her forhead and took the chance to grimace at the pitiful state of the petite girl in front of her.

'I have never seen her this... fragile before. Nico-chan is usually the type to be prideful and stubborn now... she is so defendless...' it was hard for Maki to see her senpai like this.

"Nico-chan please forgive me for what i have done... I wanted to suprise you and yet.. This happened.. I just wanted you to have the happiest birthday ever.. " she sobs while holding the older girl's warm hand near her face

'It's warm... and small.. ' Maki thought

"But... Maki.. Chan.. This is... The... Best.. Birthday.. Ever.. "

Maki look up to see that Nico who was half awake.

Her whole face covered with sweats and she put up a faint smile for her kouhai. Nico had to admitted just giving her a smile is enough to get her head all dizzy again. Her body is so weak right now. Suddenly she felt all of her strength drain out of her as she was struggling to keep her head up

'Crap' she expected a loud thud but what she received was a pair of gentle hands holding her. She opened her eyes once again and saw the younger girl in front of her crying in tears.

"You dummy! You're sick don't push yourself! " Maki told Nico.

"Maki-chan... " Nico whispered

She never expected to see someone would come and visit her when she is sick. She had always been alone ever since she was small be it during parent teacher day or sick day she had always been dealing her problems all on her own.

As much as she hate how her life is, she can't blame her mother who suffer the most to support the family right after their father passed away when she was 5 years old. And another fact, Nico had never invited or bring her friends to her house all because she is too ashame to show the old house that she's living in afraid that people might judge her...

Especially to the girl who is holding her so dearly right now. Without realizing it she felt a sudden sadness overflow in herself and she couldn't help but let the tears fall from her small eyes.

"N-Nico-chan! What's wrong?! Is it still painful?" exclaimed the pianist. The older girl shook her head in denial

"Are you okay? Do you need me to do anything for you? " Maki offer

"I... I am just happy..that someone is here... " she whispered and Nico's tears flow faster than before.

Maki was speechless as she had never seen Nico this weak and sensitive.

'what should i do? ' unconciously the redhead stroke the small girl on her head while pulling her close to give her a small warm hug.

'How can i be so childish in front of Maki-chan! Stupid me! Stop crying! ' she tried to hold back but everytime the pianist stroke her head with her delicate hands, the tears wouldn't stop coming out.

Truth to tell Nico had longed for someone to love her and accept her just as how she is now, long since she was small.

"Maki... *hic..I'm...*hic..so-"

"shhh... It's okay just let it all out Nico-chan. I'm here, i won't leave you alone anymore. You don't have to shoulder all the burden all by yourself because you have me, Nozomi, Eli and the rest of muse. We care about you as much as how you care about us. So, it's okay to cry. Don't feel embarassed about it. Crying doesn't make you weak, it makes you know yourself better because you accept the weakness in you" Maki gave her a big smile, unsure if her words were able to comfort the older girl.

'Maki-chan... am i dreaming...? She is smiling..

Mou... I feel so tired.. ' Nico's eyes fluttered down slowly as she tried to fight against the fatigue that powering her body, she wanted to say a word to the redhead before she passed out again. Just one tiny word.

'God please give me the strength.. ' she thought

"Nico-chan...?" Maki looked at her senpai as Nico suddenly grab the younger girl's sleeve softly.

She was worried because it seems like Nico is pushing herself too hard to... say something to her. So she helped the older girl the stabilize herself by giving her some support on her back afraid that she might collapse a and knock her head on the edge of the couch.

Maki also took this chance to look at the opposite girl's ruby eyes and coincidently the other girl was also looking at her. It felt like hours had passed by when their eyes lock together

'Nico-chan is so beautiful... ' thought Maki

"t-thanks... " Nico blurted out

"Eh...? "Maki exclaimed

'did she just read my mind?! '

"M-Maki-chan... thank y-" and she passed out immediately just how the pianist had predicted.

"Baka... You are most welcome Nico-chan. You always do. " with that she gave her senpai a soft kiss on her forehead hoping that it would cure the fever she is suffering now.

" I will always love and be there with you no matter what happened. After all I am your partner.. " a small soft smile formed on the redhead lips as she stare at the ravenhead chest raising and descend in an evenly rhythms.

'why did i even fall for this idiot in the first place... But seriously i would love to see this side of nico more. The vulnerable and fragile nico.'

Then out of sudden Maki remembered that today was the girl's birthday and her purpose of doing all of this was too actually suprised Nico, not to pleased herself.

So what she did was she bent down to the older girl's side, remove few strands of hair that were blocking her face and rub her cheek.

'still hot... But a bit better than just now'

Once again she gaze at the beauty of the person infront of her, a bit pale but nonetheless still beautiful as she always remeber how the older girl used to be.

The pianist vowed to herself that she would do anything to protect and make this girl happy because she just knew how lonely Nico has been all of these time and that is not what a normal teenager should feel. Everyone desrve to have a special someone in their life and Maki decided that she wants to become that someone for Nico.

She won't care what others would say about it, after all it is her own life and she decides her own fate.

So she lean close to the petite girl, stroke her head in a gentle way and whisper a soft wish

"Happy birthday nico-chan... I love you... And will always do love you.. " she kissed her forehead again for the second time and say

"I hope you get better"

Omake

Outside of Nico's house...

"Mou Nozomi we shouldn't really spy on her like this. Let's just get in already" said Eli as she keeps on tugging the purple head's sleeve who was observing Maki and Nico through the window with a smug on her face.

She knew that Maki would went here, after all her tarrot card had said so. Nozomi took one last glance at the pair, she had been there since an hour ago when Nico had woken up. Well the planned was too suprise Maki but when she saw how romantic they were Nozomi just couldn't bring herself to ruin their beautiful moment together.

"Nozomi... We really should get inside.. Nico need our help" said Eli sternly.

She admit the way Nozomi handle things are quite unique?

Then Nozomi turned around and face her

"W-what? "

"You know what ericchi? I think nicocchi is in good hands." she gave a soft smile to the blonde hair.

"We can leave now, I'll send a message to Maki-chan and ask if she needs anything. We should let them have their time"

"R-really? Are you sure? "

"Yes besides... Ericchi you still owe me a cup of cappuccino and a movie for winning the bet"

There her smug is there again

"ugh... I forgot about that... Fine we can go now"

As they went away Eli took a look at Maki and Nico and whispered

'I hope both of you will have beautiful future ahead. Get better soon Nico and Maki I leave everything to you... '

"Ericchi..? Is there something wrong? "

"nope nothing's wrong! Hey I know a great place where we can get good drinks.Its... "

They both walked away from that house hoping for the same thing; Nico and Maki happiness together.


	3. Chapter 3

Nico woke up feeling like a shit. Everything was dark as she turned her head around examining the room when one thought started to appeared and filling her head up

'What time is it?'

Doesn't seems like her mom and siblings will be back for tonight by looking at the clock they probably had something urgent came and decided to stay in a hotel instead.

Well it's not like Nico is sad or anything, maybe a bit lonely but still she can handle it besides it has always been like this.

Always.. As she tried to move she could still feel her whole body trembling, shouting tired all around but she couldn't careless, she needed to take her shower because the older girl could swear she smelled like a dead rotten corpse.

The petite girl tried to shift herself however she felt something heavy lying on top of her and she couldn't see the cause of it at all, it was so dark.

After few futile attempt on getting up Nico decided to stop as her head started to spin like crazy once again, besides her body is still too fragile to make any agressive movements so she should just surrender to her fate.

The ravenhead curse herself for countless times today

'maybe I'll just take my bath tommorow... Too tired.. ' she thought

So she flops on her back and groan in pain when her headache kicks in like a storm.

'someone... Make this pain go away... '

Nico need to sleep that's what she thought or tried doing so but just couldn't, until she let out a soft scream enough to be heard throughout her room with both of her hands holding her head as she writhing in pain and agony.

Tears started to form at the corner of the revenhead eyes, she felt pity at herself, pity at the state she is in right now, pity at how lonely and helpless she is. So she sob and sob hoping that no one would hear her cries as she lets out all of her emotion that had bottled up in her for a long time

'this fever is seriously driving me nuts... '

Out of sudden she heard someone groan nearby amd immediately she stops her crying

'the heck? A thief is in the house?! '

When the sound of the groan faded away she could feel that the weight on her slowly subside until a pair of hands touch her face or to be precise her cheeks

"Nico-chan?! Why are you crying?! Is it still painful?"

Nico looks up, she saw a pair of amethyst is staring her right in the eyes. As the moonlight fills in the room her vision adjusted slowly and reveal the person in front of her.

To the older girl suprised the opposite girl had a beautiful crimson hair, pure white skins that shines perfectly with the moonlight, pink lips that glitter even in the dark and last but not least a worried expression worn specially for her.

"M-Maki-chan?! "

Before Nico could further her sentence Maki grab behind her neck with one of her hand, remove her bangs with her other hand and smack their forehead together, softly.

"hmm... It's quite better now but still hot.

Nico-chan do you still feel dizzy? "

Awestruck by her Nico forgot all about her diziness and shook her head.

"okay... Your hand.. Alright the bleeding has stopped only a bit left" the redhead took small damp cotton and start to wipe the blood that had clot around Nico's hand. She flinched a bit as a small pain surged to her whole body.

"Whoa sorry! Does it still stings a bit? "

Nico nodded

"okay I'll be more gentle then" slowly the coldness applied on nico's hand erased the pain she was suffering seconds ago

"done with that now lets check the bump on your head... "

When Maki had touch her head, Nico blushed so bad at their physical contact

'the hell nico?! ' nico mentally scream at herself.

Seeing as the older girl fidgeting so much, the redhead unconciously ask her

"is there something wrong Nico-chan?" in a concerned tone

No reply...

"Nico-chan?"

Nico really doesn't know what to do, she never expected to see Maki here, she never thought somebody would have taken care of her and she never felt like this before. Everything is out of expectation for the older girl so she doesn't know how to act or respond towards the treatment she is experiencing now.

'Okay there is definitely something wrong with Nico-chan... ' thought Maki as the opposite girl remained silent after she had asked her question

'I think she might forgot that I came here due to her high fever. Yosh, I should finish checking her bump, see if it swollen and then give her some more medicine so that she could rest some more'

Without having the petite girl's approval Maki proceed with the check up leaving the girl dumbstruck. It was fast but a smooth one.

After finish with everything Maki took a glass of water from the table nearby and put a tablet of soluble medicine in it so that Nico won't be having hard time engulfing it down. She stirred the solution for few times before giving it to the ravenhead.

"Here drink this and go back to sleep. You'll get better tommorow" explained Maki

Nico look at the glass in front of her then look right back at Maki

"W-what?" Maki stuttered as she realize pair of ruby eyes is staring straight at her

'god why did you make her so cute...' thought the redhead as she blushes again

"So... Sorry Maki-chan"

"huh?"

"I was being very hopeless today ain't I? "

It takes every ounce of Nico's pride to say that as she is not the kind of girl to show her weakness to the others but she is not going to stop, not now.

"It hurts for me to say this but i am very sorry for being a trouble to you. I know that i am actually a weak and a lonely girl who had always longed for love but it has been long since i forget all of that because i thought there would be no one else who loves me except for my family. For me the love from others doesn't exist anymore since no one ever care what I have been through. But then again who am I to say that, people are people they deserve to do whatever pleased themselves. " she couldn't hold in it and start to break in front of the pianist

"so... When i realize you were taking care of me... That feelings...of wanting to be loved... came back.. And.. And I am very sorry if I am selfish to ask for more.. "

There she said it

"I am very sorry Maki-chan...I just want to-"

Before she could finish Maki embraced her dearly and gently afraid that the girl might break apart anytime. She admit it was painful taking care of her girlfriend because she never had any experience with it but she never said that she doesn't like it. In fact it was nice to help Nico when she is in trouble and helpless. She is so cute being like this.

"Nico-chan... I will say this"

Nico stared at Maki with her puffy red eyes

"I love you... I really do.. And if you think that you brings nothing but trouble to me, well you are wrong. W-well its not like I like it or anything but your very prescence means everything to me. So i don't really mind taking care of you since I don't like other people see you being so vulnerable. Only I can see that side because you are my Nico-chan" Maki smirked at Nico who was blushing so bad from hearing Maki's words. When Maki realize what she said she knocked her own head and said

"I-its not like I did it for you! I-I mean I did it for me. Don't get the wrong idea alright? " she just had to show her tsundere side as she turned her head around not wanting facing the older girl.

'What did you do Maki?! She need comfort and you just said that?! Great job so far' she cursed under her breath

chuckle

Hearing that sound Maki instantaneously turned her head and saw Nico was covering her mouth with her hand while laughing at her.

"W-Why are you laughing? "

"Sorry maki-chan.. You are just too cute for me.. I thought it was weird for you acting all nice... But when you said that last part i just knew you are still my beloved Maki-chan" said Nico

"ummm... Er... "

And then there was an ackward silence

"w-well nico-chan... It's not like what I said is not true. I mean it a lot because when i say that I love you and I would do anything for you. Maybe this is too sudden and all but I know that you are the most special person in my life. And I want to become someone special in your life. That is why Nico-chan..., will you be my beloved one? "

Nico doesn't know why but Maki is being very sweet today and she kinda likes it.

"mou Maki-chan... You just have to say that, why are you so flattery today? I was supposed to say that line"

Maki hold Nico's hand tightly as a sign to reassure her that everything is alright

"of course you know the answer... I would love to remain beside you and I am sorry if in the future I would be annoying you"

Before nico knew it a kiss fly to her cheek

"dummy... You know that is the best part of you even though sometimes it gets out of hand but it is still your greatest charming point. Don't feel bad about it" smiled Maki

"thanks maki-chan. And you know what? "

"yes? "

"I like your tsundere personalities and I don't think I'll ever get bored of it"

"s-shut up Nico-chan you're embarrassing me!"

Nico laughed at Maki's reaction and Maki laughed back. They really enjoyed their moment together since it quite rare for them to be alone. After half an hour of talking and teasing each other, the medicine that Nico took just now starts to take effect which cause her to feel sleepy. The redhead realise this and she told the older girl to take rest

"Nico-chan you should go to sleep now or else you won't get better in the morning" said Maki as she slowly push Nico back onto her bed. Suddenly she felt something grab her sleeves, so she look up and saw Nico was holding it

"Maki-chan... Please don't leave me..." beg the petite girl. Maki smiled and stroke her head in a gentle manner

"Don't worry Nico-chan... I will be here until you get better.. So you just rest peacefully. I hope you get better in the morning"

"thank you maki-chan"

And so with that Nico slowly close her eyes falling into a deep slumber after knowing that Maki would stay with her. She felt safe and calm. How long has it been since she last feeling like this... Well she is lucky to meet with Maki and because of that she is very grateful.

"goodnight Nico-chan... and happy birthday... "


End file.
